I Spy part 2
by merderlover1forevs
Summary: Part two of I Spy. Do Meredith and Derek really leave Seattle? Read the first part before reading this one! THANK YOU AND READ AND REVIEW! rated M for future chapters


Meredith could not sleep soundly that night. Being wrapped up in Derek's arms, any woman would love to be in her situation. But her conversation with Wayne still bothered her. _I was so stupid to explain my life details to him! _She thought. He somehow new that Meredith and Derek work at SGMWH because he could've gone to any hospital but chose there just to get stitches. And how did he know that she had a family? _And why_ _the hell did I tell him where I live?_

"Meredith?" She heard a tired Derek voice ask. She turned around to face him and began stroking his cheek.

"Hmm?" She answered moving closer and closer towards him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"I think _he_ knows where we really live, Derek." She whispered frightened.

"What?" He shifted so he was leaning against their headboard, Meredith curled up on his lap.

"When I was stitching him up, he asked me about my life. I was so tired and didn't know what I was saying, and I-I told him about our house here and the house in the woods and Zola…" She murmured tearing up.

"It's okay, Mer. I don't think he knows exactly where we live." He stroked her arm.

"I just, don't want him to know about our family here or your family."

"Wayne does know where my mother lives but he knows that if he does anything to her, he'll get caught. You're right that he may know where he lives because God knows what kind of gadgets or whatever he has. Wayne might have been watching us for a long time."

Meredith gulped and snuggled closer to his chest, inhaling his familiar scent. "Derek? You said that you were really mad at Wayne for that, what did you do for revenge?"

Derek held her closer, intertwining his legs with hers and said, "I… you see his wife came in with anaplastic astrocytoma, in its worst stage. She came in way too late, without Wayne, and she died on my table. Wayne said that it was my fault and that he would get his revenge. I'm scared he's going to do something to you."

"Derek, he won't because I'll be with you no matter what, remember?" She leaned closer and kissed him. The kiss became steamy when Meredith rolled on to him, straddling him and never let go of his lips.

"I love you." Derek whispered as she began leaving a wet kiss trail starting from his jaw, all the way to his chest.

"Dr. Shepherd, I think you need to take your shirt off." She said seductively. Derek quickly took his shirt off and smiled at his wife. She began kissing his chest hungrily which made him moan.

"Dr. Shepherd? I think you need to put your hands here." She purred seductively once again. She put his hands on the base of her bottom as she began untying his pajama pants.

A sudden noise made Meredith jump up. "What the hell was that?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know, stay here while I check it out." Derek kissed her quickly and opened the door. He slowly made his way downstairs and he was surprised to see the door wide open and a not laying on the floor.

Meredith sat in the bed, worried about Zola. Derek said to stay there but did he mean stay there even though their daughter may be in trouble. She decided that he would understand, she quickly got up and scurried into Zola's room.

Meredith sighed when she saw her sleeping soundly. "She's beautiful isn't she?" A male voice made her jump.

Derek read the note downstairs; _Derek, you may be able to protect your wife's friends in Seattle, but you can't protect your wife and yourself anywhere else. Where ever you go, I'll be watching. –W_

Meredith's scream made Derek snap back to reality and literally flew up the steps. She was standing in Zola's bedroom, Wayne's arms around her holding a gun to her head.

"Ah, you've come to join us Derek." Wayne smirked, holding Meredith tighter making her whimper in response.

"Just let her go and take me that's what you want." He looked at his wife who had tears of terror in her eyes.

"I want revenge, Derek. You killed my wife now I kill yours." Wayne responded.

"Leslie came in with an inoperable tumor which means that there was nothing I could do to save her." Derek said, slowly backing up.

"Did you here that? Your husband killed a woman, is that the kind of man you want to be with?" He asked Meredith, gripping her tighter. Meredith's tears became heavier and it really hurt when he gripped her.

Before Meredith could reply, Derek was holding a gun towards Wayne and said, "Let her go or I'll shoot you."

Meredith wondered where he got the gun. He must've gotten it while Wayne was talking to her, but where exactly did he get it from.

"What makes you think you can shoot me? I'll kill your wife right now." He threatened.

"Wayne…" Meredith whimpered, "Please don't shoot, please."

Before Wayne could reply, Derek shot his gun. It was like in slow mo when the gun was flying towards Wayne. He was so worried about shielding himself, he totally forgot about Meredith so she slipped away and ran to Zola, who was now crying hysterically, and hid behind Derek's back. The bullet landed in Wayne's forearm and he screamed out in pain.

"You get the hell out of my house right now!" Derek yelled making Zola cry harder. Meredith slowly rocked her and quietly sang a lullaby to lull her to sleep.

"This isn't over, Shepherd." He jumped out of the window. Derek slipped his hand into his pajama bottom pocket and dialed 911. Derek explained what had happened and the police were boggled by him.

"Sir, James Wayne died 3 years ago." The officer said.

"He almost killed my wife, damn right he still is alive."

"Sir, we can't do anything without knowing who this man is."

"You have to do something!"

"Sir, we can't do anything except you and your wife stay here tonight if that's what you want."

"Forget about it." He hung up the phone and walked over to Meredith.

She was silently crying, as she rocked Zola in her rocking chair. Derek kneeled down and held her hand tightly.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked stroking her cheek.

"No." She replied, sucking back her tears.

"I'm so sorry." He said, helping her up to put Zola in her crib.

As soon as she was in her crib, Meredith jumped into Derek's arms. It was a tight and long hug; Derek soothingly rubbed her back.

"I'm so scared." Meredith said, Derek still holding onto her.

"I know, do you want to leave now?" He asked, deciding not to show Meredith the note.

"Yeah, but Zola, Derek…" She pulled back, still holding each other.

"Christina will take tremendous care of her." Derek leaned his fore head against hers and kissed her cheek.

"I feel like a bad mother." She hooked her arms around his neck.

"This is what good mother's do. They trust people to watch their child, while you protect yourself. Zola loves you so much and would never think that you were a bad mother."

"Do you promise?" She whispered.

"I promise." He confirmed picking her up and carrying her back to bed like she did before.

This time Meredith slept like a baby wrapped up in Derek's arms and legs intertwined. Derek slept perfectly too, they both awoke at six even though they didn't need too, that's the downside of being a doctor.

"Good morning beautiful." He kissed her on the lips.

"Good morning." She returned the kiss.

"I think we should stay here." He said out of the blue.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean if he knows where we are he'll only come here and I can be prepared."

"Are you going to be my night and shining armor?" She asked smiling. She was so relieved that they weren't leaving. She would feel way too guilty.

"I will be your night and shining whatever." He kissed her once again.

"Should we still work?"

"No, I already talked to Owen and he said it was fine."

"That's good, I think Zola's up." She kissed him again, and got up to Zola's room. A sudden shriek made Derek jump to his feet; what he saw horrified him until he felt something hit his head and he fell into unconsciousness.

_ PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANKKKKKKKSSSSSS!_


End file.
